First Love
by Dana1004
Summary: Nasir is confessing something cheesy to Agron, after the final battle where Spartacus fell. Both are in love, but their love is unique and special... (NAGRON fic)


First Love

my The final battle is over, even tho it ended up badly for most people. The great leader of rebellion and amazing gladiator Spartacus fell down. The next leader Gannicus that should have lead rebellion to mountains fell down too and only remaining gladiator is Agron. German gladiator that has been trained in ludus side by side with Duro his blood related brother.

As kids they were connected but as they grew old their bond tore a bit as they realized the world isn't as bright as they thought. They learned how to bow their heads down to people of higher rank even if they didn't like it. They learned what the world 'dominus' is and how powerful it is. Beside all those things the most important thing they learned, was to fight.

Not because they loved fighting but because they were forced to do it. Duro, Agron's little brother loved fighting but there was one problem. He wasn't good at it no matter how much he tried. His mind was only surrounded by the thought of winning. A true fighter doesn't think about winning but about the strategy and moves he should make. At the end Agron's little brother fell because of this one flaw he possessed – rough and stupid mind.

Even if he saved Agron's life, it was a stupid action which he paid for with his life. Now, when the battle is over and the remaining rebellion is small there is only one leader left. Agron, the new leader of this rebellion never thought that he would ever lead someone. He always thought that he is only a useless warrior designed to kill, never to lead. Never in his mind he would imagine that the great Spartacus would fall.

But it happened and he was there when their leader fell to his knees and the death was grasping him in it's hands. He was now standing on the hill watching his shield with a red snake on. He designed the grave for their leader and he didn't wanted to part yet from his friend but he had to. His people were waiting for his orders. Agron felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned towards the man that was holding his heart.

''Let's go, love.'' Nasir, skillful warrior and ex-slave called for the last remaining gladiator. Agron smiled and held Nasir's hand as they started to walk down the hill, where the rebellion was already walking to the mountains. If they pass these mountains they will soon reach another country which they hope will bring them the final peace and freedom. If they will be lucky their and Spartacus dream will come true. They will be forever free from the romans who forced them to work against their will.

''Love, please don't think about it and relax, your shoulder are stiff from all the burden you are carrying.'' Nasir called his lover Agron who was walking quickly. Nasir mostly called Agron 'love' when he wanted him to relax and calm down. Right now Agron needed to rest his mind but also think and be careful. The romans surely will go after them and they can't get them once again. He can't let his people to feel the weight of chains once again upon their necks.

''It's hard, I just gained a higher rank and I'm not ready to lead these people.'' Agron hissed and clenched his right hand in a fist. His left hand was held by his lover.

''Agron, non of these people doubt you. They trust you as if you were Spartacus.'' Nasir replied gently and his hand squeezed Agron's big one. Nasir is complete opposite of Agron, the gladiator. Nasir was a body slave of a higher rank and he still remembers his past life. He obtained such high position because of his beauty and small body for a man. But after few years with Spartacus, he proved that even little man could be powerful and skillful. But still the most skill he holds, is in the bed. Sometimes he is even ashamed of it but then, he would do anything to pleasure his german man.

His tough man loved when he could hold him with his big hands and push him against the mat as he pleased. On the other hand Nasir liked to be taken care of, as if he was a precious diamond. The feeling of being tossed down and kissed roughly will never feel bad. He will always moan like a girl for Agron. He will never be ashamed to spread his legs for his warrior.

After so many years Agron showed him freedom of choosing. He wasn't forced to bed with Agron but it was his own choice. Agron made love to him he didn't fuck him. Even if Nasir wasn't virgin and had countless of sex he never ever made love. But after he met his current lover he learned the difference between a simple fuck and making love.

''Shall we stay at the woods for night? We all are tired.'' Nasir said after couple of hours as they walked. The sky was already dark and the Moon was shining on their way, but everyone was tired from the day.

''Yes, let's rest for couple of hours and then we go. We can't stay longer because it can be a risk.'' Agron said and immediately started to build a small tent only for two of them to rest. Others didn't build one, just laid on their blankets near the trees.

When Agron was done he and Nasir went inside and immediately fell down beside each other. Agron's hands pulled Nasir closer so he was resting on his chest.

''Agron, I wanna confess something to you.'' Nasir whispered softly and caressed the gladiator's chest. Since his tough man went through so lot he will cheer him up with a little cheesy secret he kept for so long. Nasir is a man and such words are often heard only from woman's mouth.

''What is it little man?'' Agron murmured already halfway in his sleep.

Any other day, Nasir would scold Agron for calling him again with such nickname but now they were both tired and he wanted to rest already. He simply ignored it and kissed Agron's forehead.

''Even tho I was a body slave and I lived 23 years, I never loved before I met you.'' Nasir whispered and caressed Agron's pale cheeks.

''When you appeard for the first time in my life I fell in love. And let me tell you that I, fell hard.'' Nasir chuckled and watched the expression on his lover's face which couldn't be described.

''Thank you Nasir, for telling me such beautiful words.'' After few minutes Agron said with a smile and he kissed his lover's lips softly.

''But let me also share something.'' Agron whispered on Nasir's plump lips.

''You are my first love too, little man.'' He whispered and Nasir smiled brightly and pushed his man down kissing him deeply, sharing their love.

''You are my first and last love.'' Nasir whispered after the breathtaking kiss and Agron could only smile and seal that sentence in another sweet kiss that calmed their rough day.

THE END

Okay guys, this is my first NAGRON story so leave a few words how did you like it or didn't like it maybe? XD I am not fluent speaker so please try to not mind the typos/grammar errors . I really tried and no, this is not my last nagron fiction I have plenty of them in head ^^


End file.
